A Simple IM
by KaeSquared
Summary: It was one, ordinary day when Troy began IMing Chad. Then Gabriella came in and decided to have a little fun. What happens when Chad questions Troy on a certain brunette? A sequel was written; titled 'A SIMPLE WHITE BOX'
1. Just An Ordinary Day

_**Okay so hi! This is my first FanFic. I finally had a good idea for writing one. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer-I'm 13 do u think I can afford this type of thing?!**_

_**DON'T SUE ME!!!**_

_**FYI:**_

_**BOLTONBBALLTroy Bolton**_

_**AFROxDUDEChad Danforth

* * *

**_

Troy Bolton came home from a long day of practicing basketball. He sat down in his computer seat when all of a sudden…DING!

An IM window popped up. Apparently someone was IM-ing him. "I wonder who this is. I hope it's Gabriella" Troy thought . Troy sighed and said "It's just Chad."

_AFROxDUDE_: hey wuts up man?

_BOLTONBBALL:_ nothing much. sup with you?

_AFROxDUDE_: u mean like sup sup? or like sup?

_BOLTONBBALL: _Um…sup? like as in "sup? what the heck's up with you?"

_AFROxDUDE: _got it. sup. i'm hungry now. thanks for reminding me about SUPPER.

_BOLTONBBALL: _okay chad, I think u've been thinking a little to hard.

_AFROxDUDE: _what's that suppose to mean?

_BOLTONBBALL: _it means, SHUT UP!!

_AFROxDUDE: _okay, okay I get it.

_BOLTONBBALL: _do u rele?

_AFROxDUDE: _uhhhhhhhh…….

_BOLTONBBALL: _now don't think to hard, u might hurt urself

_AFROxDUDE: _uh, ok wait……what?

A sudden knock was heard and appeared a petite girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair, Gabriella.

_BOLTONBBALL: _hey be right back

_AFROxDUDE: okay_

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Hey Gabby! What's up?", Troy shouted back.

"Say it a little bit louder Troy. I don't think Philippines was able to hear you.!", she retorted sarcastically, causing Troy to turn an intense red.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Gosh Troy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Gabriella stated, "Anyway…..your mom wants you to take out the trash."

"Ok" he started, "but, don't touch anything."

"Scouts honor" she replied holding up three fingers.

"You were a girl scout?" Troy questioned.

"Nope, but I still promise." Gabriella replied sweetly while smiling.

Troy just smiled back and left the room. Gabriella began looking around the room. It was just any other teenage boy's room. He had dirty laundry, a messy desk, and an unmade bed. Two things stood out in particular, pictures to be exact. One was of the whole basketball team with Troy in the middle. The other was of her and Troy. It was at the auditions for Twinkle Town. Both of them were look at each other while singing. She smiled softly at herself.

Then, all of a sudden she heard something sound from the computer.

"DING!"

Startled she almost dropped the picture but thankfully caught it. Gabriella quickly put down the picture and made her way towards the computer.

"Hmm... he was IM-ing Chad, I could have a little fun with this." Gabriella said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter. Please review and criticize if needed. Thanks for reading and keep a lookout for what happens next.**_


	2. A Simple IM

_**Guess who's back? I'll give u a hint. She writes this story.**_

_**Can u guess? If not ur slow. j.k.**_

_**Well I'm back.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope u like it. If not then that's too bad.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'm not rich. **_

_**DO NOT SUE ME!**_

_**POR FAVOR!! (PLEASE!!) **_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! ALL OF UR REVIEWS MADE ME FEEL REALLY HAPPY!**_

_Previously on A Simple IM:_

"_Hmm... he was IM-ing Chad, I could have a little fun with this." Gabriella said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

* * *

_

Gabriella looked at the computer screen.

_AFROxDUDE: _dude, what's taking so long?

"Hmmm…" Gabriella stated "How do guys speak?" Gabriella quickly typed something and pressed send.

_BOLTONBBALL:_ sorry bout that man,

_AFROxDUDE: _whatever man. so where do u find pink jelly?

"Pink jelly?" Gabriella questioned and responded to Chad's IM.

_BOLTONBBALL_: ummmm….. i'm not really sure. but, I kno u can buy red jelly.

Gabriella continued to chat with Chad about different types of jellies.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Troy (downstairs in the kitchen with Troy's mom)_

"Gabriella is so beautiful! Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" Troy thought "Why is life so complicated? Isn't there anyone who can answer my questions? I mean how do I tell ……."

" Troy? Troy? Troy!" Troy's mom said interrupting Trot's thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry mom. What were you saying?" Troy said quietly.

His mother just shook her head and said "Take out the trash and mow the lawn, now."

"Now? As in right this second?" Troy questioned his mother.

"Yes, Troy now. If not now, then it'll never get done." his mother said while exciting the room.

Troy let out a frustrated sigh and obeyed his mother.

"I wonder what Gabriella is doing right now." Troy began thinking.

Then something occurred to him.

"What if she sees the picture?" Troy said a little afraid of what she'll think.

* * *

_Back with Gabriella in Troy's room_

_AFROxDUDE: _u mean to tell me there is purple jelly?

Gabriella let out a little laugh and respond to Chad's unusual question.

_BOLTONBBALL: _yes chad, it's called grape jelly.

_AFROxDUDE: _awesome! sooooo………

_BOLTONBBALL: _sooooo………

_AFROxDUDE: _when u gonna tell her?

"Hmmmm…." Gabriella thought "Who could he be talking about?"

_BOLTONBBALL: _what r u talking bout?

_AFROxDUDE: _and people say i'm dumb. I'm talking about a 5'4, petite, brown hair, and brown eyes girl that goes by the name of gabriella

"Troy has something to tell me?" Gabriella started "Well there is now time to find out like the present."

_BOLTONBBALL: _what about gabriella?

_AFROxDUDE: _come on troy, everyone knows ur in love with her. the only person who doesn't know it is probably gabriella.

"TROY'S IN LOVE WITH ME!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Gabriella just sat there in shock for the next few minutes. She then heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she quickly excited out of the IM window. Gabriella was still facing the computer screen when Troy walked in the room.

"Whatcha doin? " Troy said making Gabriella jump about 3 feet up.

" Don't do that!" she exclaimed while standing up and walking over to Troy to playfully hit him on the arm.

"Well I'm sorry. I was just curious" he said putting his hands up in defeat making Gabriella giggle.

"So what were you doing on my computer ?" Troy asked with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, you know just looking for embarrassing photos. I think I found a few good ones." Gabriella replied sarcastically causing both of them to laugh.

"So, you want to hang out or something?" Troy asked with a pinch of hope in his voice.

Just as she was about to respond there was a "DING!!" coming from the computer. She suddenly remembered her little chat with Chad.

"Gabi? Are you okay?" troy questioned noticing she looked a little out of it.

"Umm.. Yeah. I just remembered I told my mom I'll be home soon. " Gabriella said and ran to the front door and yelled a quick goodbye as she closed the door.

"That was weird" Troy thought as he made his towards the computer.

_AFROxDUDE:_ troy what's taking so long to answer my question?

_BOLTONBBALL:_ what question?

_AFROxDUDE:_ the one about when u were gonna tell gabi u love her.

_BOLTONBBAL:_ when were we talking about that?

_AFROxDUDE:_ about 10-20 mins ago

_BOLTONBBALL:_ i wasn't on the computer though

_AFROxDUDE:_ then who was i talking to?

_BOLTONBBALL:_ gabi was in my room while i was out. u have to tell me exactly what u guys were talking about.

Chad began telling Troy about the pink jelly then about the question Chad asked Gabriella, who he thought was Troy. Troy couldn't help but repeat the same thing over and over in his mind "Gabi knows I love her. Gabi knows I love her. Gabi knows I love her. Gabi knows.."

_**

* * *

A/N- okay so that was chapter two. This took me awhile to write I hope u enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**_

_**Pinay Out,**_

_**kae-thinks-of-u**_


	3. Wouldyouliketo

**_HOLA! Como Estas? _**

**_HELLO! How Are You?_**

_That was a little lesson for today. (IT'S SPANISH)Kehehe_

**_here is chapter THREE_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I ONLY HAVE $620 AND A CREDIT CARD WITH A $3,000 LIMIT. _**

**_DO YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO OWN HSM? _**

_**DON'T SUE ME , PLEASE!**_

**BTW_, THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED_**

****

_Previously in A Simple IM:_

_BOLTONBBALL: gabi was in my room while i was out. u have to tell me exactly what u guys were talking about._

_Chad began telling Troy about the pink jelly then about the question Chad asked Gabriella, who he thought was Troy. Troy couldn't help but repeat the same thing over and over in his mind "Gabi knows I love her. Gabi knows I love her. Gabi knows I love her. Gabi knows.." _

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Next Day (Monday. The thing with Gabriella happened Friday afternoon .)_**

"Troy Alexander Bolton, Get up NOW! You'll be late for school!" Mrs. Bolton screamed from the bottom of the staircase.

Troy let out a loud groan. Ever since the incident with Gabriella, Troy hasn't had a good night's sleep. He did not speak to her all weekend. In a way Troy was relieved, he had no idea what say to her. He caught a quick glance of the clock. "20 minutes 'till I'm late for school ," he thought and decided he should get ready now. After 10 minutes he was dressed and ready for school. He bid his mom a goodbye and grabbed the keys to his car. While driving to school he noticed a petite girl walking on the side walk. "Hmmm… Guess I'm not the only one late today" he though whilst slowing the car down and driving right beside he girl.

"I guess I won't be alone when I walk into homeroom. " Toy said as he rolled down the window.

At this the girl turned around to reveal Gabriella. "I guess you're right" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy stopped the car and got out. He went over to the passenger of the car and opened it gesturing for Gabriella to come in. She smiled gratefully and got in. The car ride was silent except for the sound of the radio. With out realizing it Gabriella began to sing along .

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
__All I want to do is make the world revolve  
__Around you and I  
__What I would give up  
__What I would go through  
__To get it right  
__All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
__All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me_

_(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
__Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na..._

"Wow! Gabi that was amazing." Troy said after she was done singing making Gabriella blush slightly.

"Thank you. " Gabriella said with a smile on her face. "I wish he knew that this song explains how I feel about him " she thought.

Gabriella and Troy sat in a comfortable for the rest of the ride. When they arrived they didn't bother to go to their lockers and went straight to homeroom. Since it was their first tardy they only received warnings. When the bell rang Troy and Gabriella went their separate ways.

* * *

**_Lunch Time_**

Troy sat with Chad and the rest of the gang (Taylor, Ryan Sharpay, Kelsi Jason, and Zeke). "Where's Gabi?" he asked his group of friends. They just shrugged and continued to eat.

"There is a test next period. She might be studying in the library." Taylor suggested remembering Gabriella mentioned it earlier.

"Oh okay." he said slightly disappointed. Troy finished eating and headed to the library. Finding it empty he went to his or their secret spot. Leaning on the railing looking into the distance was Gabriella. A smile began to play on Troy's face. "Well, it's now or never. " Troy thought and let out a quiet sigh.

"Hi Gabi." Troy said making his way towards her.

Without turning around Gabriella knew who the voice belonged. "Hi Troy" she said turning to face him.

"Why weren't you at lunch? "he questioned.

"I don't know. I felt like coming up here." She replied. Troy nodded understanding the feeling. Once again she turned to face the surrounding scenery. "It's beautiful up here." she said .

"Not as beautiful as you." troy muttered thinking Gabriella didn't here him, but she did causing her to blush.

"Gabi can I ask you something?" he said looking at her. She turned her head to face him and nodded for him to continue. "

Wouldyouliketogooutthisweekend?" Troy asked in one breath.

"I'm sorry Troy but, I didn't understand a word you just said" Gabriella said with a confused look on her face.

"Would-you-like-to-go-out-this-weekend?" Troy asked slowly.

Gabriella just stood with shock. "Did Troy Bolton just ask me out?" Gabriella questioned herself.

"You know what? Can we just forget this happened. Because it's obvious you…"Troy began to ramble but Gabriella stopped him.

"Troy I'd love to." she finally said smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: So there was the long awaited Chapter 3. Did u like it? If u didn't I could rele care less. Cause I kinda liked this chapter. Anywho thanks for reading and please review! Next up the DATE! BTW the song Gabriella sang was "Make You Mine" by Vanessa Hudgens. I LOVE that song. Okay bye.I finished this at 1:00 AM!!! yay! hehehehehehehehehehehehe**_

**_A/N: i wrote this on monday but document manager wouldn't let me. today (friday) Troy Is My Boy helped me out, who said Brishty helped them out so thnx to Troy Is My Boy and Brishty. Read there stories there rele good i read some of both of theirs. so yeah._**

**_LOVE to ALL,  
kAe_**


	4. Lunch Time

_**MABUHAY!!**_

_**That's Filipino for WELCOME or HELLO!!**_

_**I'm Filipino so that is ur lesson for this chapter.**_

_**Well here is chapter FOUR!**_

_**There is not much to say about it but, **_

_**I got nothing to say just read the chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM DO I OWN HSM.**

**THEREFORE IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED IF U DIDN'T SUE.**

**PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!!!!!!!!! **

_Previously on A Simple IM:_

"_Would-you-like-to-go-out-this-weekend?" Troy asked slowly._

_Gabriella just stood with shock. "Did Troy Bolton just ask me out?" Gabriella questioned herself. _

"_You know what? Can we just forget this happened. Because it's obvious you…"Troy began to ramble but Gabriella stopped him._

"_Troy I'd love to." she finally said smiling.

* * *

_

"Really?" Troy asked surprised.

"Yes, unless your offer is invalid._" _Gabriella stated with a smirk on her face.

"No, Not at all. It's just that if your doing this just because you feel sorry for me or if you are doing it as a joke or…." Troy began rambling again.

"Do you always ramble when your nervous?" Gabriella asked smiling.

Troy blushed, "No! N-n-n-no! W-why w-would I be n-nervous? I'm not nervous! This is insane! A complete misunderstanding!! I'm not nervous at all! Why would I be? Huh? Huh? HUH?!" he blurted out.

"Okay Troy . I was just kidding. You can calm down you got through the hard part of asking me out." Gabriella said, raising her hands in defeat.

Troy reached for the back of his neck. "Hehe…I-I guess I can pick you up at around six?"

"Yea. That'd be great! What should I wear?" she responded.

Still rubbing the back of his neck he said, "Um? Clothes?"

"Obviously, Troy. But what _kind _of clothes?"

"Um, _nice_ clothes?"

"Ugh. Whatever, just never mind. I'll be waiting. Lunch is almost over. We better go."

Just then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Troy grabbed a hold of Gabriella's hand and walked her to her next class. He bid a farewell and turned on his heel to go to his next class.

* * *

_Friday (Lunch Time)_

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan sat around the lunch room engaged in their own conversations. Troy and Gabriella were so caught up in their conversation (flirting), they didn't notice what the others were talking about.

_Troy and Gabriella's Conversation_

"So, Gabi, do you like pink jelly?" Troy asked unsurely.

"What's the deal with this mysterious jelly? Is it like, delicious?" Gabriella responded in a confused tone of voice.

"Well I actually haven't tried any, but I'm sure that if we ask Zeke, he can make a _wise_ statement on whether purple jelly is better or not." Troy picked up a bottle of soy sauce, thinking it was coke. He began to lift it to his mouth.

"Um. Troy…?" Gabi tried to warn him.

"BLECH! What the heck?!"

Gabriella laughed offering Troy her bottle of Sprite. Troy gratefully accepted and began laughing.

"So… I'm guessing that didn't taste to good?" Gabriella asked after laugh fit.

Troy just shook his head and handed her back the bottle of Sprite.

The rest of the conversation was a bunch of memory sharing and laughing (flirting).

_Meanwhile, With the Gang_

"What is going on with Troy and Gabi? They are acting all lovey-dovey" Chad asked with a look of disgust.

"I don't know Gabi hasn't told me anything about this." Taylor answered glancing at her best friend.

"Oh! What if I bribed them with chocolate-covered macadamia nut pie?" Zeke suggested with a smile. Everyone, except Troy and Gabriella, gave Zeke a confused look. "What? It was just a suggestion." he said in self-defense.

"Anyway, what is up with them." Sharpay questioned pulling the attention from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, are they together now?" asked the usually quiet Kelsi.

"I don't know but, after that whole IM thing they have been acting weird." Chad said earning him weird looks.

"What IM?" Chad's girlfriend asked.

Chad began explaining about his little chat with Gabriella , who he thought was Troy. He then repeated himself for Ryan who was playing with his hat. They sat silence in deep thought.

"Did you ever get your answer for the pink jelly?" Jason asked breaking the silence. Kelsi whacked him in the back of his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked finally acknowledging the gang's presence.

"Nothing!" they replied simultaneously .

"Surrre." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Well we were talking about" Kelsi began.

"Pink jelly." Chad finished earning a smack to the head from Taylor.

"Pink jelly?" Troy questioned.

"Uh…Yeah we umm.. Were talking about…umm.. Oh look there's the bell time to go" Chad said standing up and gathering his things.

"Wait a minute I didn't here the," before Troy was able to finish, the bell rang.

The group cleaned up and went their separate ways.

"Wait Gabriella, I'll see you tonight. Right?" Troy asked smiling.

"Yes you will." Gabriella responded giving Troy an awarding smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I lied, this isn't the date. But it wouldn't of maken sense if I skipped to the date. So this is more of a fluff chapter. Well it's still a good chapter.. (My thoughts anyway.) So review. I'll give the next chapter tomorrow. I already have the outline. So yeah. **_

_**Tootles,**_

_**KaE**_


	5. Preperations

_**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HSM! **_

_**GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_Previously on A Simple IM:_

_The group cleaned up and went their separate ways._

"_Wait Gabriella, I'll see you tonight. Right?" Troy asked smiling._

"_Yes you will." Gabriella responded giving Troy an awarding smile.

* * *

_

_After School (3:15)_

Gabriella and Taylor were on their way towards their houses. After the big Decathlon win, Gabriella and Taylor became really close. Every day they would walk home together. Taylor lived only two blocks down from Gabriella's house. They would usually walk to Gabriella's house. Taylor's mom passes by Gabriella's house on her way home. So they came up with the whole idea for Taylor to stay at the Montez household until Ms. McKessie comes to pick Taylor up after work. It was a win, win situation. Ms. McKessie didn't have to worry about Taylor, plus Taylor was happy to be with her best friend. The walk home was pretty quiet. They would talk every couple of minutes of silence.

"Okay, Gabi confession time. What is going on with you?" Taylor asked, pulling Gabriella to a halt.

"What?" Gabriella responded , having no idea what this was about.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Seriously Taylor, what are you talking about? "

"Hmmm… Let's see. Ever since Monday you and Troy have been all lovey-dovey. I just want to know what's going on between my two best friend." Taylor said, sounding a bit sad at the last sentence.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You can't tell anyone though, got it?" Gabriella asked. Then Taylor nodded so she continued. "Troy asked me out on Monday!"

Taylor squealed. "I knew he liked you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was so cute when he asked." Gabriella said as they began walking again. As they entered the Montez household Gabriella told Taylor about the events that happened during lunch period on Monday.

"So what time is he picking you up?" Taylor asked as they were watching TV in Gabriella's room.

"Ummmm… 7'o clock. Why?"

"Gabriella, it's……..5:30." Taylor said looking at her watch.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I have less than 2 hours to get ready! I still need to take a shower. Then I need to pick out an outfit. And I ran out of eye liner and mascara. Then…." Gabriella exclaimed panicking. She began pacing back and forth in her room.

"Gabi? Gabi?" Taylor said trying to get her attention. Gabriella being so nervous didn't hear her until Taylor yelled, "GABRIELLA ISABELLA MONTEZ!!!".

Gabriella froze in her spot and turned to Taylor.

"Okay now that I have your attention, I'll tell you my plan." Taylor said waiting for Gabriella to respond. Gabriella gave a small nod then Taylor continued, "Take a shower now. While you are in there I'll set out 3 different outfits for you to chose from. Then I'll run down to the nearest drugstore and get you some makeup. By the time I get back you should be down and dressed. We'll do your hair and then you'll be ready for a fun evening. Then tomorrow I'll sleepover and you can give me all the details."

Gabriella let out a small laugh at Taylor's last remark. Gabriella grabbed a towel and her portable speakers and Ipod before running to the bathroom. She said "I'm so glad you my friend," before leaving. Taylor smiled in response.

Taylor relaxed a bit after she heard the shower turn own and went to Gabriella's closet. "Hmmm…What to pick?" Taylor thought as she searched Gabriella's closet. After a long process she decided on three outfits.

One was a white tank top that had a white ribbon under the bust, a light green skirt with white butterflies on it that fell two inches above the knees and had ruffles and to complete the look ,simple white 1 inch heels (casual and cute).

Outfit number two was a black, haltered dress with white flower embroidery and black 2 inch heels and a black shawl (elegant and beautiful).

The final outfit was a tight brown halter with a handkerchief skirt that had an abstract brown and aqua pattern and a pair of strappy brown 2 inch heels. (fun and flirty).

Just as Taylor was about to go to the drugstore, she remembered she brought her makeup bag with her to school. Taylor retrieved the bag and went back u to Gabriella's room. She laid all of the makeup in front of Gabriella's vanity mirror. As she waited for Gabriella she got out everything she thought she would need for Gabriella's hair. She was prepared so she went back to watching TV.

* * *

_6:15 p.m._

"Okay, so what do you have for me?" Gabriella questioned as she entered her bedroom in a bathrobe and dripping wet hair.

Taylor jumped a bit because she was startled then shook it off. "Well, come with me and you shall see." she responded. Taylor walked Gabriella to the side of her bed and explained the three different outfits.

"Well, I love them all. Troy said that I should were something nice so that rules out something nice. As much as the second one is beautiful I think it's a little over the top. I pick the last one." Gabriella said as she studied the outfits. After she made her decision she went back to the bathroom to change.

"Gabi, you look amazing!" Taylor exclaimed when Gabriella entered the room.

It was true Gabriella really did look amazing. The outfit was sexy but, elegant and it showed off Gabriella's figure perfectly.

"You think so?" Gabriella questioned as she looked in her full length mirror.

"I know so. Now come over here," Taylor said as she pulled a chair for Gabriella to sit in in front of the vanity mirror. Gabriella obeyed and sat down. Taylor first applied foundation, then blush. After a few minutes she finally decided on brown and gold eye shadow and red/pink lip gloss. To complete the look Taylor added black eyeliner all around the eye and two coats of black mascara.

"Wow! Taylor you did an amazing job! Thank you!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, don't thank me yet. I still need to do your hair. Now sit still."

Gabriella obeyed and watched what Taylor was doing to her hair. Taylor put Gabriella's hair up to a high pony tail and let loose curls in the front. She then pinned some of the curls in the back just so it looks more elegant. As soon as Taylor finished Gabriella got up to hug her best friend.

"Thank you so much Taylor! I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she hugged Taylor.

"Gabi, it was my pleasure. Now it's…6:50" Taylor said as she glanced at her watch.

_RING_

Gabriella answered the phone. It was her mom. Ms. Montez went on a business trip on Thursday and was suppose to return at 10 p.m. today. Gabriella listened to what her mom said and said goodbye.

"Mom?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. "What did she say?"

"She said she won't be home till tomorrow evening." Gabriella said frowning. Her frown was turned upside down all of a sudden and said, "She also said that she talked to your mom and your staying the night!" The girls started jumping up and down but stopped when they heard the doorbell.

"I'll go get that!" Taylor said as Gabriella straitened her self up and grabbed a brown shawl just incase it was cold. Then she made her way downstairs.

* * *

_Outside the Montez house 7:00 p.m._

Troy rang the doorbell nervous about his date. He was wearing something very similar to what he wore when he first Gabriella. He rang the doorbell and turned around, so his back was facing the door. Troy turned around and expected to see Ms. Montez.

"Hi I'm Troy Bolton! It's very nice to see you again Ms. ….Taylor?" Troy said realizing he was talking to Taylor.

"Hey Troy! Ready for your date?" Taylor asked as she ushered Troy into the house.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous. Taylor, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" troy asked confused.

Taylor explained how Ms. Montez is away on business and all that jazz. Gabriella was at the bottom of the stairs by the time Taylor finished. Gabriella turned around and acknowledged her presence.

"WOW! Gabi you look gorgeous." Troy exclaimed. "Not that you don't always, it's just that. Umm. Tonight.." Troy began rambling.

Gabriella cut in ,"Troy I know what you mean and thank you." she said smiling.

"Well are you ready?" Troy asked.

She nodded and said goodnight to Taylor. Troy led Gabriella to his car and opened the door for her.

"Let the date begin." Troy said as he backed out of the drive way.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so the next chapter is the date for sure now. I was gonna make the date now but it would be rushing plus I wanted Taylor to be in it. So Ch. 6 will be posted tomorrow I promise. I'm gonna divide the date cause I kno it will be long. So u get 2 chapters tomorrow.**_

_**-kae**_


	6. Part One

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN HSM IN MY DREAMS.**_

_**LAST TIME I CHECKED I LIVE IN REALITY.**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE MOI (FRENCH FOR 'ME')!**_

_Previously on A Simple IM:_

"_WOW! Gabi you look gorgeous." Troy exclaimed. "Not that you don't always, it's just that. Umm. Tonight.." Troy began rambling._

_Gabriella cut in ,"Troy I know what you mean and thank you." she said smiling._

"_Well are you ready?" Troy asked._

_She nodded and said goodnight to Taylor. Troy led Gabriella to his car and opened the door for her. _

"_Let the date begin." Troy said as he backed out of the drive way.

* * *

_

"Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella asked , no more than 5 minutes into the car ride.

"To a restaurant." Troy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I know that, I mean which one?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy slowed down since he saw a red traffic light ahead. Once he pulled to a complete stop he turned to face Gabriella. "You, Ms. Montez, will have to wait and see." he said in a mysterious voice.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, I will attempt to be patient if you do one thing." Gabriella said smiling.

"And what is that?"

"You have to step on the gas." Troy shot her a confused look. "Troy, the light turned green."

Troy muttered "Oh." and turned face the rode. Gabriella giggled. Troy chuckled nervously and began driving again.

For the remainder of the car ride troy and gabriella talked about school. That was until a familiar song came on the radio. Troy remembered the tune and began to sing along as soon as the intro ended.

(A/N Troy, **Gabriella** and **Both**)

Living in my own world 

Didn't understand 

That anything can happen 

When you take a chance 

Gabriella followed Troy's lead and began to sing,

**I never believed in **

**What I couldn't see **

**I never opened my heart **

**To all the possibilities **

**I know that something has changed **

**Never felt this way **

**And right here tonight **

**This could be the start **

**Of something new **

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you **

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something new **

Now who'd of ever thought that 

**We'd both be here tonight **

**And the world looks so much brighter **

**With you by my side **

**I know that something has changed **

**Never felt this way **

**I know it for real **

**This could be the start **

**Of something new **

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you **

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something new **

I never knew that it could happen 

Till it happened to me 

**I didn't know it before **

**But now it's easy to see **

**It's a start **

**Of something new **

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you **

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**That it's the start **

**Of something new **

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you **

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something new **

**Start of something new**

They finished in perfect harmony.

"Wow, that brings back some good memories." Troy said when they finished.

"Yeah. It's funny how that song really did mark the start of something new." Gabriella replied smiling.

Although it was pretty dark Gabriella could still see a smile on Troy's face. The rest of the car ride was a comfortable silence.

"We are here." Troy said as he got out of the car an helped Gabriella out of the car.

Once Gabriella straightened herself out Troy offered her his arm. She hooked arms with him and made their way towards the front of the restaurant. As soon as she saw the entrance of the restaurant she gasped.

"Oh my goodness Troy. You really didn't need to bring me here." Gabriella said as Troy opened the door for her.

"Nonsense you are worth it." Troy said.

They made their way to the front desk (A/N: I don't know what it's called. The place where they ask if you have reservations.).

"Hello, I have reservations under Troy Bolton. " troy said to an older man at the desk.

"Yes, I see. Right this way." The man lead them to a table and pulled a chair out for Gabriella. He then handed them their menus and said the waiter will be with them shortly.

"Good evening. Welcome to Le Restaurant de La France. What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked using an obvious fake French accent. Both Gabriella and Troy ordered Sweet Tea. And the waiter said he would return to take their orders. Gabriella and Troy looked at the menu. Everything was in French.

"Gabriella what is escargoats in berre d'al." Troy asked pronouncing it completely wrong.

"I think you mean escargots en beurre d'ail." Gabriella said pronouncing it as if she was from France. Troy looked up and nodded. "I have know idea but, I know that escargots is snails."

"Snails?" Troy asked with a disgusting look on his face.

"You know you didn't need to bring me somewhere fancy." Gabriella said as her eyes began to roam the room with her eyes finally landing on Troy. "I would have been just as happy going to a diner." She added then picked up her menu and began to look at it again.

Troy thought about Gabriella's last comment. After thinking up a little plan that he though Gabriella would love he got up. "Your wish is my command." Troy said outstretching his hand to help Gabriella up. Gabriella gave him a confused look. "You said you would've been happy going to a diner. I remembered this one diner not to far from here. I used to go there when I was younger."

"That sounds perfect." Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand. Troy put some money on the table for the drinks and they left the restaurant hand in hand. Once they got to the car Troy opened Gabriella's door. On the ride to the diner Troy told her stories of when he was little and went to the diner.

When they arrived Troy went to open Gabriella's door and they linked arms. As soon as they entered there was a interesting feeling Gabriella had. It wasn't bad, in fact she loved the feeling. There was laughter and smiling faces.

"Hello! Welcome to Kae's! " a hostess who was about Troy and Gabriella's age said. "Is there only you two? " she asked. Troy nodded. She led them to a booth in the corner. After they sat down they were given menus and the hostess wrote down their drinks.

"So Gabriella, What do you think?"

"I love it here. It's so homey."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more."

"Hello! Do you know what you would like?" A waitress said coming to the table.

"I'll have Kae's Special Hamburger." Troy said then turned to Gabriella.

"I'll have a chicken cesar salad. Please." Gabriella said

"Oh, and can we have a basket of fries please?" Troy added.

"Okay, no problem. I'll bring your fries right over and then the rest of your food will be out soon," the waitress said before she left.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked waiting for Troy's response. When he nodded she continued, "Why did you bring me to that French restaurant?".

"I don't know. I thought by bringing you their it would impress you or something." Troy said beginning to play with the salt shaker, unscrewing the lid and screwing it again.

"Troy you really didn't need to do that. I'm happy just being with you." Gabriella said smiling.

At Gabriella's remark, Troy looked up and smiled. They began to lean in, closing their eyes. They were centimeters away when they were interrupted by someone setting food on their table.

"Here are your fries, hamburger and salad." the waitress said placing the hamburger in front of Troy and setting the salad in front of Gabriella and the fries in between them. "Is there anything else I could get you?". Troy and Gabriella shook their heads and so the waitress left.

"Would you like a fry?" Troy asked handing her a fry.

"Thank you. I think I prefer French fries over French snails." Gabriella joked while eating the fry. "Hmmm.. Needs salt."

"I couldn't agree more." Troy said while reaching for the salt . As soon as he turned the salt shaker upside down, the entire contents fell out. "That enough salt for you?" They began laughing.

"I…didn't….mean ….that…..much….salt." Gabriella said in between laughs.

"Well deal with it cause these are extra salted fries." He said smiling.

They began eating their meals. Making small talk in between bites. The silence wasn't awkward at all though. When they were done eating Troy paid for the dinner and they made their way to his car.

"So what did you think of part one?" Troy asked as they got on to the main road.

"I loved it. I had a great…. Wait. Did u say part one?" Gabriella said suddenly catching the 'part one' part.

"Yes. It's only about 8:30 and I thought I could take you somewhere. That is unless you want to go home." Troy said looking at the road.

"No. I would love to."

"Great. You are gonna love it." he said smiling.

"How long till we get there?" Gabriella questioned sounding a bit tired.

Troy noticed so he told her that she could take a little nap. She of course said that she wasn't. They began arguing a little. Then Gabriella finally gave up so she fell asleep.

* * *

_20 minutes later._

"Gabriella we're here." Troy whispered into her ear.


	7. Part Two

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE KEYBOARD I USED TO TYPE THIS STORY.**_

_**THEREFORE DON'T SUE ME!!!**_

_Previously on A Simple IM:_

"_So what did you think of part one?" Troy asked as they got on to the main road._

"_I loved it. I had a great…. Wait. Did u say part one?" Gabriella said suddenly catching the 'part one' part.(that was a pun)_

_Troy noticed so he told her that she could take a little nap. She of course said that she wasn't. They began arguing a little. Then Gabriella finally gave up so she fell asleep.

* * *

_

_20 minutes later._

"_Gabriella we're here." Troy whispered into her ear._

Troy hated the fact he had to wake her up. "She looked so peaceful," he thought. Troy stared at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Troy?"

"Yes Gabi it's me. Where here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Why don't we get out of the car and you'll see."

Gabriella nodded and they both got out.

"It beautiful out here." Gabriella gasped. Troy brought her to the beach. There was a lighthouse that reflected of on the crashing the waves. There was also a playground right in the center.

"I'm glad you like it." Troy said smiling.

"Why wouldn't I. " She said as her and Troy began to walk towards the beach hand in hand to the playground that was light with soft lights. "You know this reminds me a lot of this beach I went to when I was little."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was 2 years before my dad died. I was 6 years old. My dad was taking me to my very first carnival. I don't know what happened but we ended up in a beach." Gabriella said trying to hold back tears. "We spent the rest of the day on the beach. We never mad it to the carnival. I didn't really care. I had so much fun. We would play on the swings. I went back there every year after he died. That was until we moved when I was 14. I miss him so much." By now Gabriella broke down crying. Troy sat down on a swing and pulled Gabriella onto his lap. Gabriella had her arms around Troy's neck while Troy rubbed small circles on her back.

"Gabriella, it's okay to miss him." Troy whispered when she calmed down a bit.

"I know, but it's been almost 10 years. You think I would be over it." Gabriella said still sitting on Troy's lap with Troy's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Gabriella no matter how long it's been you will always miss him. A dad is someone who can't be replaced and plays an important part in a kid's life. Although I know for sure that your dad wouldn't want you to waste time crying when you could be remembering all the good times you had. " Troy said.

"You're right. Thank you Troy, for everything." Gabriella said, turning to face Troy. "Oh my gosh. Look at me, I look like a mess." she said as she wiped her face.

"No you don't you've never looked so beautiful." Troy said as he stroked her cheek. Troy lifted her chin and they began to lean in.

_RING RING _

Gabriella and Troy groaned. This was their second interruption that night. Gabriella got up and went to the other swing next to Troy. Troy pulled out his cell phone only to discover that it was Chad who called.

(Chad _Chad_, Troy Troy)

"_Hey Troy! What's up man?"_

"You have the worst timing Chad."

"_What did I do?"_

"Forget about it. Why did you call?"

"_What? I'm not allowed to call my best friend?"_

"Not when your best friend is on a date."

"_Your on a date? I don't think Gabriella would be to happy to know your on a date."_

"Chad, Gabi is my date."

"_Really? When did you ask her out?"_

"Chad, I'm on a date. Can we talk about this another time."

"_Fine! But I wanna know everything. I wonder where Taylor is." _

"Taylor is at Gabi's house. Hang up and drive over there."

"_Okay, Bye Troy. Oh! And tell Gabi I said 'Hi!' then 'Bye!' "_

"Will do Chad."

Troy hanged up an noticed Gabriella was in deep thought. He got up and began pushing Gabriella on the swing. When Gabriella felt the movement she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy questioned pushing her a little higher with every push.

"Nothing really."

"Sure you, weren't. And I'm King of New Mexico." Troy answered sarcastically.

"Fine I was just thinking about the first time we met. What did you think of me the first time we met?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well first I was thinking you were beautiful." Troy said as he sat on the merry go around. Gabriella smiled and followed his actions. Troy looked to make sure she wasn't gonna fall and began to turn the merry go around. "Second, I thought you had an angelic voice." the merry go around began to slow down. When it made a full stop he inched closer to Gabriella so he could feel her breath on his lips. ''And finally I thought I could never do this.'' with this said he leaned in and closed his eyes. Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned. They were centimeters away when it began to rain.

"Troy, it's raining. I think we should get going." Gabriella said as they pulled away.

"Great. Another perfect moment ruined." Troy thought. He simply nodded and removed his jacket for Gabriella considering it began pouring harder. Gabriella removed her heels and took Troy's jacket and used it as an umbrella. Gabriella began running towards the car with shoes in hand. Troy stood there for a minute and just watched Gabriella running. He smiled and chased after her. Once they reached the car they immediately went in.

"Well that was a horrible ending." Troy said half joking.

"No it wasn't. It was the exact opposite." Gabriella said smiling.

"And why is that?"

"Rain is good luck." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"I don't know why but, it is. It's considered a blessing if it rains during a wedding or a funeral or anything else."

"Who told you this?"

"My dad. During one of my outside birthdays it began to rain. That was when he told me it was a blessing."

"I see. So are you tired?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay. Sweet dreams." he whispered.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later (in front of the Montez home) _

"Gabriella we are here." Troy said slightly shaking Gabriella's shoulders.

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened. Once her eyes were opened a smile began to play on her lips. Troy opened her door and they walked to her front door.

"I know I've said it a million times but, thank you for tonight." Gabriella said As they stood by the door.

"Your very welcome. Would you like to do this again next weekend?" Troy asked.

"I would love to. Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Gabi." Troy said. He was half way down the front steps when he turned around and stopped her before she went inside.

Gabriella turned around, "What is…"

Gabriella couldn't finish. Troy's lips captured hers. The kiss was soft at first but then turned passionate. Troy's arm slipped around Gabriella's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss lasted until they both were in need of air. When they pulled away Troy pressed his forehead against Gabriella's.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that all night." Troy said catching his breath.

"Don't be." Gabriella said smiling.

They both leaned in and began to kiss again. They were both caught up in the moment they didn't even hear the door open.

"Hmmm….Well look who it is." Chad said with a smirk oh his face.

Gabriella and Troy immediately jumped apart. And they began to blush furiously and stared at the floor. When Troy looked up he let out a groan.

"Chad, you have the worst timing." Gabriella said out of the blue.

"No, I do not!" Chad protested.

"Yes, you do!" Toy said.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Chad and Troy went on for a couple of minutes. Gabriella got really annoyed.

"Okay, you two can stop arguing like a bunch of 5 year olds." Gabriella said braking up their fight.

"Do not!" Chad and Troy said simultaneously.

"Whatever" Gabriella said before rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked facing Chad.

"Oh well you see. I called Troy when you were on your date with him. Which by the way I'm happy for you two. Anyway back to the stuff about me. Troy suggested I visit Tay. Who is well here. I'm gonna go now so bye!" Chad said before waving goodbye.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I've asked myself that since the first day I met him." Troy said making Gabriella laugh.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight"

They leaned in closer for a goodnight kiss. When Gabriella and Troy pulled away they were smiling. Troy watched Gabriella walk into her house before heading to his car.

"Wow!" Gabriella and Troy thought once Gabriella closed the door.

* * *

_**A/N: well there was the date! So did you like it? I'm probably gonna do 1 more chapter then an epilogue. So……..yeah! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Love To ALL!!!!!!!!**_


	8. All That Could Happen Before 8AM

_**Sorry for the wait.  
**__**School and life is stressing me out.  
**__**You're not me so you have know idea what I go through. **_

_**If I refer to people as the gang that means Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan **_

_**DISCLAIMER: kae-thinks-of-u does not own HSM.  
**__**kae-thinks-of-u will be upset if u sue her.  
**__**So pleases don't sue kae-thinks-of-u.  
**__**written by kae-thinks-of-u **_

_Previously on A Simple IM:_

"_Goodnight Gabi." Troy said. He was half way down the front steps when he turned around and stopped her before she went inside._

_Gabriella turned around, "What is…"_

_Gabriella couldn't finish. Troy's lips captured hers. The kiss was soft at first but then turned passionate. Troy's arm slipped around Gabriella's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss lasted until they both were in need of air. When they pulled away Troy pressed his forehead against Gabriella's._

_-_

_They leaned in closer for a goodnight kiss. When Gabriella and Troy pulled away they were smiling. Troy watched Gabriella walk into her house before heading to his car. _

"_Wow!" Gabriella and Troy thought once Gabriella closed the door.

* * *

_

**Monday Morning (Homeroom)**

"Hey guys!" Troy greeted, walking in with his arm around Gabriella's waist, as he entered homeroom.

Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan turned around to see Troy and Gabriella standing before them.

"Hello, we are not all guys. I don't think girls should be referred to as guys." Taylor stated with a tone of annoyance.

All of the guys turned around and started taking about basketball. They knew Taylor was gonna start some big lecture on the right's of women.

"I agree with Taylor. Women are an important…Am I missing something?" Sharpay said once she noticed where troy's arm was.

At Sharpay's question the guys turned around curious of what she was talking about. Before Troy or Gabriella could respond Ms.Darbus walked into the class.

"Class, take your seats. I have a few announcements." Ms. Darbus said.

The group of friends broke apart as Ms. Darbus began the daily announcements. As the bell rang Troy and Gabriella rushed out of the classroom before their friends asked questions.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"I hate chemistry!" Chad exclaimed as he set his lunch tray on the table.

The gang just ignored Chad's presence and continued their own conversations.

"Hello? Am I not important?"

The table of friends turned to face Chad.

"What is it Chad?" Sharpay said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." He responded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways, as I was saying. " Sharpay continued her story to Kelsi.

* * *

_**Secret Garden With Troy and Gabriella**_

"Hello!" Troy said as he came behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Hey!" She replied as she turned to face Troy.

They leaned in for a sweet kiss. When Gabriella and Troy pulled away, they both wore huge grins.

"Hmmm… Is that how you'll always greet me?" Troy questioned as they made their way towards the bench.

"I think that can be arranged." She said and they began to lean in. The simple kiss turned into a make-out session. Gabriella sat on Troy's lap as he had his arms around her.

* * *

_**Back With The Gang**_

"Where's Gabi and Troy?" Chad said interrupting Sharpay.

She let out a groan of frustration. "Chad they are right there." She said pointing to Troy's and Gabriella's usual spot. "Where's Troy and Gabriella?" she said realizing they weren't there.

A bunch of "Don't know"-s and shrugs went around the table.

"I'm gonna go find them." Taylor said getting up.

The gang nodded in agreement and went to search for them.

"Where do we go first?" Kelsi questioned.

They thought for a moment, then said simultaneously "Secret Garden" The gang made their way towards the tiny Garden above the Science room.

_10 Minutes Later_

The gang went up the stairs unprepared to see what was in store for them. The guys and girls stood their with her mouths hanging open. In front of them was Gabriella and Troy but, they were making out. Chad faked cough causing Troy and Gabriella to spring apart.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Chad asked in a very authorial voice.

"Well uhh….We were just uhh. I got nothing." Troy said suddenly finding the ground interesting.

Gabriella was blushing furiously.

"Isn't it obvious what they were?" Ryan asked not fully understanding why chad asked.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said. Gabriella looked up. "I'm utterly confused. Can you please, please explain."

Gabriella let out a small laugh at the sound of desperation in Taylor's voice.

"Fine, here is what happened." Gabriella explained the events of this morning.

_Flashback To Earlier Today_

_It was 7 AM, Gabriella was preparing to head out the door. She was slipping on a pair of blue and pink ballet flats when her phone rang._

_RING_

"_Good morning!" the voice on the phone exclaimed._

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked in disbelief,_

"_You don't seem to happy to hear from me." he said pretending to be hurt._

"_I'm sorry. Good morning!" She said confused. She attempt to find reasons for Troy to be calling her before school. Her attempts were futile. "Troy why are you calling me?"_

"_What? I'm not allowed to call you?" he said smiling but realized she could not see him._

"_NO! It's not that, I'm just confused." She said muttering a little at the end._

"_Well I thought I could pick you up for school." said sounding sincere._

"_That's sweet but I'm already out by the car." Gabriella lied. She actually wouldn't mind. The only reason she declined was because she lived out of the way from the road he takes to school. _

"_Liar." he stated simply._

"_What?" now Gabriella was truly confused._

"_You are sitting on your bed with your back to the balcony door." Troy said turning to look at the Montez's backyard . Something in Gabriella's mind finally clicked. She turned around and made her way to the balcony._

"_Montez? Are you still there?" he asked wondering why she didn't respond. The phone line then went dead so he snapped his phone shut and turned back around._

"_Morning Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed as she opened the door._

"_Montez!" he exclaimed startled. Gabriella just laughed at the look on Troy's face. Once Gabriella's laughter tied down he continued, "Care to explain to me why you lied?"_

"_Well you see. I uhh….." Gabriella searched her mind for an excuse._

"_You know, you look really cute when your nervous." Troy said making Gabriella blush. "And when your embarrassed." he added smiling._

"_What are you doing here?" she questioned getting of subject. _

"_Well, I wanted to bring you to school." Troy said shyly as he looked at the floor. "And I wanted to ask you something." he added in a barely audible voice._

_Unfortunately for Troy, Gabriella heard every word._

"_And what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked curiously._

_Troy let out a deep breath to prepare himself._

"_Gabriella, I had a really great time on Friday." he said looking into her eyes._

"_I did too." Gabriella responded smiling._

"_That's great! I'm glad you did because that would be really bad if you didn't. I mean things wou…" Troy began rambling._

"_Troy, your rambling." Gabriella said before biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing._

"_Right, well I'll get to my point. I really, really, really like you and I love being with you."_

"_I feel the same way about you."_

"_Really?" he asked in shock._

"_Yes really." she responded taking a step closer._

"_Good. Now that I now how you feel. Will you be my girlfriend?" he said following Gabriella's lead and stepping closer. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Yes! Of course I will!" she exclaimed. They then leaned in for a much desired kiss. _

"_Now that you accepted my offer, will you also accept this." Troy said as he removed on arm from Gabriella's waist. He reached into his pocket to reveal a sterling silver ring with a small diamond in the middle in a red velvet covered box._

"_Troy, it's beautiful. Thank you. " Gabriella said sweetly as they leaned in once again. This time the two didn't pull back until they both required air._

"_Not that I don't love standing here with you in my arms, we have to go. It's 7:20, we have 30 minutes 'til we are late." Troy said as he glanced quickly at his watch._

_Flashback Ended_

As Gabriella concluded she held up her right hand, revealing the promise ring.

"Wait, so Troy purposed to Gabi?" asked an extremely confused Ryan.

"No, Ryan he gave her a promise ring." Chad said in a 'duh' tone. "And I thought I was slow." Chad muttered, rolling his eyes and causing an outbreak of giggles through out their group.

"So you two are now together?" asked Jason.

"Yes!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed simultaneously.

"Finally!" the gang exclaimed back.

The happy couple just smiled at each other.

_End Of Lunch Bell Rings_

"Come on let's go." Gabriella said as she linked arms with Troy and made her way down the flight of stairs. The rest of the girls followed suit and hooked arms with their boyfriends. Ryan was left alone in the back of the group.

* * *

_**After School (Troy driving Gabriella home)**_

Troy and Gabriella drove home in a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you said yes." Troy said breaking the silence.

"Me too." Gabriella said deciding to switch on the radio. She flipped channels but stopped when she heard a certain song half way finish. She began to sing along.

_A moment like this  
__Some people wait a lifetime  
__For a moment like this  
__Some people search forever  
__For that one special kiss _

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
__Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
__Could this be the greatest love of all  
__I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
__So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
__Some people wait a lifetime  
__For the moment like this  
__Some people search forever  
__For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh Oh like this_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh like this_

As she finished Troy took Gabriella's small hand into his larger one. He brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Troy smiled as his eyes were on the rode. At the sweet gesture Gabriella turned and smiled at Troy. Even though he didn't look at her he could feel her eyes on him. They both new that this was right, that they were meant to be.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so there is chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me forever to figure out what was the next step. I've been asked out but never on a date so, I was guessing what came next. Anywho this is not the last chapter. I have an Epilogue that I'm extremely excited to write. I've been planning this since chapter 5. Finals for me are next week so I might not have time to type. Probably in two weeks I will update. Or whenever I have an hour or two to myself without interruptions. Well that's all. please review.  
**__**Peace Out,  
**__**kae**_


	9. The Perfect Kodak Moment

_**Here is the EPILOGUE!  
**__**Well not much to say about it.  
**__**I had this idea planned out since chapter 5.….I think.  
**__**Well that's it.**_

_**On a personal note:  
**__**I had try outs for cheerleading next year and……  
**__**I made it!  
**__**I just felt like sharing. **_

_Previously On A Simple IM:_

"_Good. Now that I now how you feel. Will you be my girlfriend?" he said following Gabriella's lead and stepping closer. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Yes! Of course I will!" she exclaimed. They then leaned in for a much desired kiss. _

_-_

_They both new that this was right, that they were meant to be.

* * *

_

February 8, 2017

Troy Bolton sat on the couch of his four bedroom and 3½ home. Beside him sat his beautiful wife, Gabriella Bolton. Today was the young couple's 3rd wedding anniversary. Shocking, right? At the young age of 25 Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Isabella Montez became Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton. Troy's dreams to be a professional basketball player never be came reality. After graduating East High he was offered a spot on the Albuquerque's professional basketball league. If Troy accepted the offer that would mean leaving Gabriella. Therefore instead of becoming a pro in basketball, he became a basketball coach of the East High basketball team. As for Gabriella, she works on the other side of the school. She became a Math teacher. She loved all of her students and having her husband near by wasn't a bad bonus.

"Gabs? Gabi? Gabriella? Mrs. Bolton?" Troy said when he realized Gabriella didn't respond to what he was saying.

"Huh? What?" Gabriella said breaking out of her little trance.

"Well. I was asking you something." Troy said turning to face Gabriella.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say?" Gabriella asked as her gaze met Troy's blue eyes.

"I asked you, 'What did Taylor say when she called earlier?' I think I heard Sharpay's scream, that or it was nails scratching a blackboard." Troy said as a smile played on his face.

Gabriella let out a small giggle, "Yes you did here Sharpay. Taylor said she wants to invite us to dinner at 7. She said that she just felt like making us dinner tonight."

"What's so special about tonight?" Troy asked as if he had know idea.

"I don't know about you but, I married my wonderful husband 3 years ago from today."

"Hmmm…. That sounds oddly familiar." Troy said as he rubbed his chin pretending to think.

After a couple of seconds the two busted out laughing. They laughed so hard, Gabriella accidentally fell off the couch.

"I love you." Troy said breathless. He laid down horizontally on the couch.

Gabriella got of the floor and laid next to Troy, facing him. "I love you too." she said as Troy put his arm on her waist to pull her closer. He leant down so he and Gabriella were at eye level. They leaned in until there lips met. The kiss was soft at first but then became more passionate. Soft cries and a loud thump then interrupted their intimate moment.

_CRIES_

_THUMP_

Gabriella and Troy pulled apart with worried about their little girl. They straightened their clothes and rushed upstairs to the bedroom across from their bedroom. They opened the door to see Angella Marie Bolton on the floor of her bedroom with her knees to her chest. Angella was 2 years old and very tiny with dark brown hair like her mother. Unlike her mom she had straight hair and blue eyes like her father.

"Angie what's that matter." Gabriella said rushing to her daughter's side with Troy following closely behind her. Troy picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"I had a bad dweam." she said sounding like she sill a baby.

"What was it about?" Gabriella said tucking a lose strand behind Angella's hair.

"Mommy and Daddy left me alone because they had a bad fight." She said clinging on to Troy.

"Ella, look at me." Angella obeyed her father and faced him. "Have Daddy and Mommy ever left you?" Angella shook her head no. "Have Daddy and Mommy ever fight? " once again shook her head no. "Do you know why we never fight?" Angella's sad look turned into a grin as she nodded yes. "What is the reason?"

"It's because Mommy and Daddy love each other this much." Angella responded and stretched her arm out horizontally to show that Troy and Gabriella loved each other from one fingertip to the other. Troy and Gabriella laughed at their daughters demonstration. Troy suddenly stopped and bent down to whisper something into Angella's ear. Angella smiled and nodded. She ran over to her mom and began to tickle Gabriella. With Gabriella distracted by his daughter, Troy went to get something from the master bedroom.

"Okay sweetie. I think that was enough." Gabriella said as she tried to catch her breath. "Where did your dad go?" Gabriella asked realizing Troy was no longer in the room. Angella just smiled mischievously.

"I'm right here. " Troy said as he entered the room holding out a black velvet box for Gabriella to take.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked as she inspected the box.

"Open it up and you'll see." Gabriella did so to reveal a gold heart locket on a gold chain. On the front was a simple diamond and on the left inside was a picture of her and Angella, on the right side was her and Troy on their wedding day.

"Thank you." She whispered into Troy's shoulder as they hugged. Angella smiled at her parents and went to hug both of her parents. Troy noticed so he picked up Angella and hugged her as he hugged Gabriella.

* * *

_Dinner At The Danforth Residence _

"Thank you Tay so much for dinner." Gabriella said as they sat around the dinning table after dinner drinking coffee, minus Angella who was drawing on a piece of paper.

"Your welcome guys. It was my pleasure." Taylor said smiling at Gabriella and Troy.

"Hey, I don't get a thanks?" Chad asked receiving a few laughs in exchange. Chad crossed his arms like a little kid who doesn't get his way.

"We're sorry Chad. You're right. How about a toast?" Troy said as he lifted up his mug of coffee. The others followed, "To Chad." he said.

"To Chad." they repeated. They bumped mugs and drank their coffee.

"See that's how it should always be." Chad said with a smug grin.

"Careful Chad don't get too cocky." Taylor warned while Troy and Gabriella let out small laughs.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, and I do, you fed my cockiness 3 years ago from today." Chad said as they remembered Troy and Gabriella's wedding Reception.

_Flashback to February 8,2014 _

"_Thank you Taylor so much for being the Maid of Honor and for your great speech." Gabriella said as she wiped away tears and as she and Troy took turns giving Taylor a hug. _

"_Taylor that was a wonderful speech. Now let's hear from the Best Man, Chad Danforth.." Ryan Evans, the emcee for the evening, said._

"_Hi everyone! The name is Danforth, Chad Danforth. And yes the beautiful Maid of Honor over there is my fiancé, so every single guy in here better stay away from her, or else. " Everyone in the crowd laughed at his little introduction. "Well what was this speech about again?" Chad pretended to think then pulled out an index card from his pocket. "Thank you Taylor for the index card or I would of forgotten." Chad said, pausing a moment to nod to Taylor making her smile and the rest of the crowd laughed. "Hmmm. Where to start? I think Troy would be a good start. I've known Troy for….I actually do not know but, I do know that it's a really long time." The crowd laughed. "In all my time knowing him I've never seen him happier than when he is Gabi. He's not even that happy when he's with me, his best friend. Troy, I'm really happy for you. Gabriella even though I've only known you for what, 8 years I feel like I've known you for much longer. You are the only person for Troy. I'm so happy he has you to always lean on. Because as we all know I can be pretty out of it at times. Troy and Gabriella, I wish you the best and I can hope that Taylor and I can be just as happy as the two of you. So if everyone could please raise their glasses, to Troy and Gabriella that they live with love for the rest of their lives." Chad said as he lifted his champagne glass. _

"_To Troy and Gabriella." everyone repeated and bumped glasses. _

"_Chad, you're always there for me. Thanks for the speech and for being the Best Man." Troy said before giving Chad a man hug, Gabriella hugged Chad as well._

"_Chad that was one of your best speeches I think, so congrats on that. Before the newlyweds have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, they would like to say a few words."_

"_Is everyone having a good time?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella made their way to the center of the dance floor. A round of applauses erupted throughout the Reception Room. _

"_Well, we're really glad to hear that." Gabriella announced proudly._

"_We would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming and making our wedding special." Troy said starring around the crowd._

"_As everyone here probably knows Troy and I were high school sweethearts. But because Troy and I were shy we didn't go out until 2 month after the musical. We came together because of someone who is in this very room." After hearing this Chad raised his had like a very excited 2__nd__ grader. Ryan handed Chad a microphone so everyone could here him, not that that would be an issue. He than walked to Troy and Gabriella and handed them a champagne glasses. _

"_Yes, Chad?" Troy asked seeing Chad's hand._

"_I know who that person is." Chad said in a sing song voice. _

"_Oh really?" Gabriella asked._

"_Yes really. Is it hard to believe that I know the answer to a question?" Chad asked._

"_Yes!" the crowd exclaimed simultaneously before bursting out into laughter._

"_Fine! Whatever I still know the answer." Chad said._

"_Okay Chad, who is it?" Troy asked looking straight at his best friend. _

"_Me!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. The crowd just laughed at his child like behavior. _

"_You know what? Chad is actually right for once." Gabriella said._

"_Thank you." Chad said proudly as the crowd laughed. "Hey wait, what do you mean 'for once' " Chad quoted the last part in a girly voice making everyone laugh louder._

"_Anyway we would like to propose a toast to Chad. To Chad." Troy said ignoring Chad's last comment._

"_To Chad!" the crowd repeated._

"_Okay, now that is done with. Mrs. Bolton may I have this dance?" Gabriella nodded . Ryan and Chad came forward and to take the champagne glasses and microphones. Troy nodded to them before bowing and extending his hand. 'The Start of Something New' (Troy and Gabriella's version) began to play. Gabriella curtsied and accepted Troy's hand before wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." Troy whispered into her ear. _

"_I love you too." Gabriella whispered before the two leaned in for a kissed. Troy pulled Gabriella in a little closer to deepen the kiss but were interrupted. Troy felt a tap on his shoulder so they reluctantly pulled away. Troy turned around to see none other than Chad._

"_Yes Chad?" Troy asked annoyed._

"_huh?" _

"_Why did you just interrupt me when I was kissing my beautiful wife?"_

"_No reason. Just thought now would be a good time to interrupt." Chad said shrugging his shoulders._

"_Excellent reason." Troy said sarcastically._

"_I try, I try." he replied before walking away. _

"_What are we going to do with him?" Troy asked smiling as Gabriella just giggled. "Shall we continue?"_

"_We shall?" she said smiling. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway to the music._

_Out of now where the slow balled turned into an upbeat song. The two pulled away confused. They then looked over to the DJ booth to see Chad there waving at them. They laughed and began to dance. _

_End Of Flashback_

"You know what I figured out?" Gabriella asked out of nowhere.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Chad's five reasons to be on this earth. Number 1: to make Taylor happy. Number 2: to marry Taylor. Number 3: to interrupt the kisses between me and Troy. Number 4: to bring Troy and I together. Finally, the 5th reason is. Actually it's only four. " Gabriella said as the group laughed even Chad.

"And I am happy to accomplish all of my missions, just like Charlie's Angels." Chad said proudly.

They just laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

Later That Evening (Bolton Residence)

Troy, Gabriella, and Angella came home and basically went to their rooms. Troy and Gabriella tucked in Angella and sung her 'The Start of Something New' before going to their own room.

Troy and Gabriella got ready for bed and lied down, exhausted from the day. They were just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on their bedroom door. Troy went to open the door seeing Angella their clutching her favorite bear.

"I can't sleep." Angella said in a soft voice.

"How about you sleep with mommy and daddy?" He asked. She nodded and outstretched her arms for him to carry her.

"Hey Angie what's up?" Gabriella asked making room for her daughter,

"I can't sleep." she repeated for her mother.

"Hmm.. How 'bout I put on you favorite DVD?" Gabriella asked. Angella's face instantly lit up. Gabriella got up and put on the DVD.

The family positioned themselves on the bed before Gabriella pressed play. The opening credits for 'Twinkle Town' began to play. Half way through the play they all fell asleep, Gabriella had arm around her daughter and Troy had his arm around Angella and Gabriella. This was the perfect Kodak moment. Troy and Gabriella had come a long way. It's hard to believe this all began because of a simple IM.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's all folks! Thank you so much for reading! I had a great time writing this story, I especially loved the reviews, they made my day. So, nothing more to say but, THANK YOU!. To my readers you guys ROCK! **_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Kae**_

_**p.s. I wrote the author note at the top on Wednesday afternoon. This one is written on Friday MORNING. I have my first final today but, I wanted to post it. I finished it yesterday. Well, thanks again.**_


	10. Sequel Info

Hey! It's been awhile, hasn't it. Well, I haven't forgotten about my first story. I know I had this whole summary for a sequel for 'A Simple IM'. It took me almost a year to realize that it wouldn't work out. I started and it didn't really workout plus, I really have zilch time. So to somewhat make up for it, I wrote a oneshot sequel. _**'A Simple White Box '**_ is the title of the oneshot. I hope you check it out. In the future, when I write another oneshot sequel (which I more than likely will), I'll update it here.

Thank you for your time!

Kae xoxo


End file.
